Fai's Christmas Tale
by YumaKuga
Summary: Fai tells a silly Christmas tale about Fei Wong Reed to Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona. Happy holidays to all!


**I really wanted to something for the holiday season, so I thought I would have Fai tell a story to get Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona in the spirits. This is set after Fei Wong was defeated and Sakura was left in Clow. I might actually make a series out of Fai telling stories that are too good to be true.**

 **A Very Fei Wong Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona were all sitting in a comfy living room by a roaring fireplace. They all had raised a tree in the room and laid the presents down, now all that was left was a Christmas story. Fai decided now was the time to get everybody in the spirits for the coming day. He spoke aloud clearly for everybody.

"Heh, seeing as it's now Christmas Eve, perhaps a story will get you all in the Christmas spirits?"

Kurogane batted a red eye at him and in his usual gruff manner, said, "Heh, give it your best shot!"

Mokona was excited about it and hopped up on Kurogane's head and teased him, causing the ninja to get angry.  
"Kurogane is so hard on Fai! Fai always has the best stories!"

As Kurogane batted the white-pork bun like thing away, Syaoran looked at Fai in interest. He was always interested in a well told story and well, Fai wasn't bad at telling them. The only problem were their legitimacy. He decided to ask Fai about what the story was.

"Fai-san, what is it about? Does it have something to with Christmas?"

Fai laughed aloud at Syaoran for questioning his story telling powers.

"Of course it's got to do with Christmas silly! It's about a man from a long time ago named Fei Wong Reed…"

 **xXx**

The puppet master himself, Fei Wong Reed, sat in his highly uncomfortable chair and flipped through the channels on his remote viewing mirror. He was tired of watching the pawns in his game momentarily and came upon a channel showing nothing but a flaming fireplace and playing some catchy song about a fat mam and bells. He was amazed at what he heard, it was so new to him, so new that he had to yell for his emotionless girl slave to check it out.

"Xing-Huo! Get out here quick, I need you to see this! It's amazing!"

Xing-Huo ran out from the room where they stored their victim from his great scheme and she expected that he wanted her to see something from their traveling pawns. But as she ran into the room, she skidded to a stop when she saw her master dancing to a song called "Santa Baby" and smiling from ear to ear like a small child. Emotionlessly as always, she raised a disapproving eyebrow at him.

"Fei Wong….why are you dancing and listening to weird songs about fat men?"

He stooped in his tracks and ran up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shacking her back and forth. She did nothing to stop him and just kept the same old frown like she always did. He yelled aloud to her in a joyful voice

"Don't you see?! It's called "Christmas" and it's all about joy and giving gifts!"

He ran over and switched to another channel and peered into some poor families home. He smiled wildly at Xing-Huo as she watched the family put up a tree and decorate it with all sorts of stuff.

"Don't you see now Xing-Huo?!" He yelled at her and pointed at the image in the mirror. She blankly looked at him with her eyes as he raved on. "They celebrate together and it all revolves around this tree! They put gifts under it, than they remove them later to open!"

Xing-Huo spoke to her master as he ran around her like a child that had had too much sugar after dinner and was carelessly holding scissors.

"When did you ever want to give someone a gift? It's a little out of your area and…I doubt we could get a tree anyways…."

Fei Wong stopped again and ran up and shook her again. She bobbed around like a bowling pin that had almost been knocked down by the ball.

"That's it! We need to get a tree and then we can put the gifts under it!" He snapped his fingers and yelled for his other creation, "Kyle! Get out here! I have a big task for you!"

Kyle ran out from another room and snapped to attention for his master. Eager, he quickly asked of what he was needed for.

"Yes Master! Am I to meddle with the travelers finally?!"

Fei Wong spoke down to Kyle rudely in order to quickly crush his dreams of meddling.

"Not this time Kyle, you are not creative enough to meddle. However, you have a very simple task to complete for me: Get a tall tree to put up in this room!"

Kyle tried to hold a serious look, but he was unable to. He glanced over at Xing-Huo who was the queen of keeping the same blank look.

"A-A tree master? Why do we need a tree?"

"We need it for Christmas! Now go and get one before I decide against giving you a present!"

Kyle quickly saluted again and ran. Fei Wong walked back to his seat and sat back down. He stretched his legs out in front of him and flipped through the many stations of his mirror until he came upon a show about an animal with a bright red nose. Xing-Huo stood beside him and watched the show, but for the first time in her life, she was truly fearful of him. Just as quickly as he had gone, Kyle had returned dragging a long tree. He managed to push the tree up and then fell on his ass, tired from the heavy dragging he had to do to get it in the room. Fei Wong jumped up and snapped his fingers. Instantly, lights, decorations and gifts popped up under the tree. He went and picked up two of them and handed each to his two underlings. Xing-Huo was the first to open hers and revealed a book. Emotionlessly, she read the title aloud.

"How to not be an emotionless girl, by Fei Wong Reed, with a special introduction also by Fei Wong Reed. Gee, thanks…."

Kyle was the next to rip his gift open and revealed a letter that he quickly opened up.

"Dear Kyle, I would like to inform you that you will now be able to finally meddle with my pawns from afar. Your goal is to hypnotize children for a year and bag the mothers for yourself. Sincerely yours, Fei Wong Reed.

Kyle looked at his master and cried tears of happiness, the tears making his glasses wet.

"Master, this is the best gift ever!"

Fei Wong simply brushed off their thankyous and went and picked up a gift for him. He ripped it open and gasped in enjoyment. He pulled out a nearly identical monocle to the one he always wore and held it out to them. Kyle oed and awed, but Xing-Huo said nothing.

"Many thanks my young underlings, this is a very thoughtful gift!"

Xing-Huo stared at him as he switched the old monocle for the new one.

"You do realize that's the exact same as the one you just took off….."

Fei Wong brushed her off and sat back down in his chair. He crossed his legs and took a sip of the eggnog another of his creations had made for him.

"Please, you don't have to be so kind and humble about the gift!"

"You also do realize we never gave you a gift….."

 **xXx**

Syaoran and Mokona were engrossed in the tale that they had just heard from Fai, and he bowed his head low and thanked them for enjoying it. Kurogane was the only one to question it and narrowed his eyes at Fai.

"I highly doubt that ever happened. I mean sure, we never liked the guy, but it seems wrong to paint a playful image of him…."

Fai grabbed Kurogane's cheeks and spread them into a long angry smile, laughing as he did so.

"Oh Kuro-poppo! You should never question a story! How do you know it's not true? Maybe we should ask Syaoran-kun over there….

Syaoran stared at them in embarrassment as they turned their focus onto him. He raised his hands in front of him to help his point.

"You do realize that I was asleep the entire time in the glass tube he trapped me in, right?"

 **END**


End file.
